


Mannfýla

by klaviergavout



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reconciliation, Solla Being Really Savage, if theres one really underrated thing i love it's afram latibaer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: After losing her slingshot and being lectured by an elf, Halla Hrekkjusvín begins to change, and makes the very first friend she's ever had.





	

Halla Hrekkjusvín couldn't say she'd ever had a day like this before. Her slingshot was gone, she hadn't punched someone in a full twelve hours, and a self-proclaimed sports elf was leading a bunch of lazy children in a workout. To top that off, said elf had given her a real telling-off earlier- he'd even pulled her hair! Some nerve! But he was an adult, and he was right- she'd been nothing but horrible to everyone else, and no one could make any friends by being a bully. So now, as the lot of them jogged as best they could through the narrow streets of Latibær, she kept as quiet as she could and didn't even stick her tongue out once. Not even when Siggi accidentally bumped into her did she shout, or curse, or insult. It had finally happened. She'd finally been taught a lesson.

Íþróttaálfurinn had to leave in the middle of their workout, cheerfully shouting something about Eyrún, the mayor, and the importance of saving money as he backflipped away and out of sight. Here, Halla thought, was the perfect opportunity to make some friends. She smiled wide at the idea before making her way towards the rest of the group, who were gathered close around each other, whispering excitedly about the sports competition. It took a good few seconds to notice the absence of Maggi Mjói, but that was to be expected; if anyone was just as disliked as her, it was him.

It took a good few seconds to notice the absence of Siggi and Nenni, too. The two of them had run away as soon as they'd seen her. Only Solla and Goggi remained, the former of which was standing with her hands on her hips, an irritated look on her face. It was a wonder that she hadn't run away, too.

"Halla, look what you did! You _scared_ them!" she shouted, throwing out a surprisingly flexible arm at the two boys who were tripping over themselves because of how fast they were attempting an escape. "Now I'll have to go get them back."

Halla tried her best to stare down the look of complete hatred on Solla's face, feeling tears begin to prick her eyes. "But I-I didn't, I didn't mean to-"

"Likely story, _mannfýla_." Solla scoffed, turning up her nose, legitimately angry. It was as if all the rage inside of her, all that frustration and helplessness that had built up from years of taunting, had suddenly burst out of her tiny frame. "Why should we believe _you,_ Halla? You're just a bully!"

Halla was taken aback. That was the first time anyone had ever dared to insult her. After a moment of shocked silence she stepped forward suddenly, bringing a hand up to her chest. Her face scrunched up, desperate and ugly and twisted. "No, Solla! That's not true, it's not!" The look of hatred had become unbearable. Her hands shot up to her ears and she shut her eyes tight. "I don't want to be mean anymore! I--"

"Whatever!" Solla held open palms up in front of her. "I don't want to hear it. I'm going."

And with that she turned on one heel and left, fists clenched angrily by her sides. "Come on, Goggi!" she yelled, stomping off with giant strides. Goggi gave a start, pushed his falling glasses quickly up his nose and ran helplessly after.

When the two of them had gone, Halla uncovered her ears and opened her eyes, unaware of the large tear-stains forming on her clothes. This was not how that over-confident elf had told her it would go. She gave a loud sniff to stop her nose from running, and yelled out to no one in particular, "It doesn't matter! I don't need friends! I don't need anyone!" And as her whole body began to shake with bitter sobs, she sat quietly down and put her head in her hands.

A few minutes later she'd calmed down, but was still sitting silently, miserable and alone. So miserable, in fact, that she didn't notice Goggi Mega approach with wary steps, and didn't even notice when he sat down right next to her.

"Hi."

Halla knew at once who it was, and raised her head slightly up, just enough so that her eyes peeked out sadly from under her arm. "What do you want? I thought you left."

"I did," he began, in that matter-of-fact tone that came so easily to him, "but I heard you crying. Solla was way too mad with you to notice, and I felt bad. So I came back."

"Weird way to put it, nerd." She covered her eyes again. "It's almost like you're telling me I was crying, which, uh, I _wasn't._ "

"I did say that," he replied, "and, 'uh,' you _are._ "

"No, I'm not," said Halla, sniffling pitifully. "And what do you care, anyways?"

Goggi shifted a little, holding his knees. "I've been alone for a really long time, Halla," he said quietly. "I know what it's like to have no one."

"I don't need your pity," mumbled Halla into her arm.

"No, listen!" He touched her shoulder lightly, eyes wide and sad. "When I was younger, I wanted to make friends, but it didn't work. People thought I was weird, and I had no one to play with."

Halla tried vaguely to think of that time, and the image of a younger, less reserved Goggi Mega surfaced in her mind.

"Soon I gave up. I started staying inside all the time, watching TV and playing video games. I bought loads and loads, and I never left home. But TV, a-and games, they're _nothing_ like having friends. Íþróttaálfurinn taught me that."

Halla gave a contemptuous laugh. "Íþróttaálfurinn? He might've helped _you_ , but he thinks _I'm_ horrible, just like everyone else. See? Even the _elf_ thinks I don't deserve any friends."

"Well, I don't think so."

"Liar."

"I'm _not lying,_ " he said, without missing a beat, and she knew that he was serious. She realised then that, due to his absence from their lives, Goggi had never been one of her more frequent targets. He still saw the good in her.

And there it was, the one thing she'd been wanting more than anything else, though she would've never admitted before now- someone who actually _cared_. Halla was completely caught off guard, and couldn't speak. It felt as if her throat was closing up on her. All she could finally manage out was a quiet, "But _why?"_

"Because no one deserves to be alone all their lives. Not even you, Halla."

Goggi took off his glasses and cleaned them awkwardly on the sleeve of his pyjamas. "A-And also, I heard you yelling earlier. So I guessed."

For the first time that day, Halla gave a genuine smile.  
  
"Nice eavesdropping there, nerd."

"Halla, if we're going to be friends, you can't keep calling me that."

"Oh! Sorry." Halla stuck her tongue out at him. _"Nerd."_

 _"Halla!"_ But this time, the shout was light-hearted, and the two of them burst into fits of giggles. For better or for worse, the two of them had reconciled, and neither of them could say they'd ever felt so good for it.

Halla Hrekkjusvín grinned, nudging her new friend with her elbow. "I think I like you, Goggi Mega."

"I think I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I'm not wrong since I checked it a couple times over, but mannfýla: scoundrel/rascal. I didn't want to use hrekkjusvín since, well, it's pretty much her surname. And mannfýla sounds so c o o l .
> 
> Goggi and Halla are my favourite characters of Áfram Latibær. I adore them both, and they deserve all the friends in the world.


End file.
